Love the Way You Lie
by Kelly Melly
Summary: He could take anything but a lie from her...except for when the truth was too unbearable.


This is a little something that has been on my mind lately and, finally, I had to take a break from studying for finals and just write it out. It's pretty dark…very angsty. It is intended to be a character study piece, in spite of some of the elements within. This little one shot is not original, by any means—simply, my take on a scenario that many of us have all considered before. If it sounds like or resembles another work, it was not intentional. It's simply a very popular idea…and it's simply for fun and for discussion purposes.

For those of you who read MBFW, no worries…the new chapter is about a third of the way through and it will be out by Christmas! I'm really excited about this chapter and one particular part excites me the most. Also, there are only about two or three more chapters until we get to some really interesting pinnacles in the story. ;) Like, literally, I can't wait…there is one scene that I have had on my mind since the beginning and I am just ready to write it, like, now!

Anyway, I had hoped to have it out much sooner but this semester has been a tedious one. I can only say that no matter how long you might have to wait at any given time, the chapters will come…eventually .

Thanks to Bugsy for editing

* * *

><p>It was cold…<p>

He could almost see the goose bumps rising on her flesh. She shivered, and it must have been from the cold. He briefly considered this as she shifted the robe from her shoulders…

All reason and reality left as the robe fell to the floor.

Her skin was pure white, with the exception of her flushed face. Her raven hair hung down her back and across her chest, over her shoulders: a shroud at odds with her blushing cheeks. And she was standing in front of _him._ Wanting _him._ She was…

"Tell me you want me…" he demanded, standing from his place in front of the fire. He was still fully dressed but he was sure she would take care of that for him very soon. He slowly walked towards her.

She licked her lips, drawing his focus to them. "I want you…"

He shook his head as he grazed her shoulder with his knuckles. "You need me." It was a statement, not a question. She shook her head.

It was true…

He leaned down and softly kissed the skin he had been stroking before reaching for her hand at her side. He grasped her fisted fingers and pulled them up to the buttons on his shirt. She understood and began to shakily undo each one. As she inched closer to his waist, he became impatient. He needed her too.

There were only two buttons still in place when he grabbed the shirt and ripped it the rest of the way off before latching onto her arms and pulling her into a heated embrace.

God, her lips…and body. There were no words for what was happening to him, only _feeling_. Things he had never felt before. He had waited so long for her…so damn long! His entire body was so tense and rigid for her, he didn't know now how it was that he managed to lift her off the floor and carry her to the elaborate bed.

He had intended to move slowly…allow her multiple enjoyments but he could not. Something more primal than he had ever known had ignited in him and while he was a very obliging bedmate, he hadn't the endurance to be tonight; something which he would later find ironic. For wouldn't one want to be most long-suffering and…accommodating to the one you claim to love?

But he supposed that what he felt for this woman was beyond that…something that most men—most humans—never reached. It lay beyond the obsessive and bordered on insanity. And so, as he pressed his willing body into hers, he allowed himself to believe that it was forgivable. All of it… And as soon as he entered her, none of it mattered anyway…

_She _had come to _him. _God, she had. It was _true_…she had… And she needed him. Thank God, she had needed _him_. Thank God, no one else could give her what she needed but _him. _

He was almost to his pinnacle when he looked down at her lips, and allowed his greatest fantasy to overtake his judgement. "Tell me you love me…"

"I love you…" she whispered.

He growled as he released.

He lay on top of her for a moment, while his heart and breathing slowed and reality and reason came back to him. He didn't want to move. He felt a wetness on her cheek next to his and thought that she must be sweating too.

She was in front of him again, pulling her robe back on. He noticed the corner of a greenback poking out of one of the pockets. One of several…

She left.

He went and sat next to the fire.

He was cold…

* * *

><p>I thought the title was fitting for the content…the song gave slight inspiration.<p>

This is obviously what I would envision might have happened if Rhett had even been in the position to take Scarlett up on her "offer" for tax money. Especially if he was mad for her dishonesty, trickery, etc… Honestly, I don't know whether he would have accepted her offer or not. I'd like to think not but it's hard to say. I would like to think that, above all else, he would have simply asked her to marry him. But I don't know. I think that Rhett would have been satisfied living out his life beside her without a wedding ring. The wedding was for practical purpose (he says so himself, whether he meant it or not is debatable) and he didn't give a damn about ruining her reputation, so if she had been willing, why wouldn't he? There is one thing that I do know…if he had taken her up on her offer, in my opinion, it would have been the ruination of any future relationship they might have developed.

Discussion time! What do you guys think?


End file.
